Mon Valentin
by Yume U
Summary: On est à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin et voilà presque quatre mois que Naruto a découvert que son admirateur secret était Sasuke. Mais alors qu'une belle journée s'annonce, notre brun apprend que son petit Kitsune est cloué au lit et qu'il est le seul qui peut s'occuper de lui. * Ce OS, que j'ai écrit pour le SasuNaru Day, est la suite de 'Mon admirateur secret'.*


_**Mon valentin**_

Résumé : On est à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin et voilà presque quatre mois que Naruto a découvert que son admirateur secret était Sasuke. Mais alors qu'une belle journée s'annonce, notre brun apprend que son petit Kitsune est cloué au lit et qu'il est le seul qui peut s'occuper de lui.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto, mais l'histoire vient de moi. ^^

Note : Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle création, qui est la suite de _Mon admirateur secret._ C'est une petite idée que j'ai eu alors que je faisais ma chasse aux plus belles photos du SasuNaru. Je sais que je la poste vraiment tard et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Mais je voulais la poster pour le SasuNaru Day.

Malheureusement pour ceux qui attendaient un Lemon, il n'y en aura pas, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Sinon, il y a un bouton en haut dans le coin de la page qui est fait pour vous. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite OS mettant en vedette notre couple préféré.

_«Penser de Sasuke»_

_- Paroles du passé_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

- Tu es sur que ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je reste pour le weekend?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je leur ai demandé avant qu'ils ne partent et ils ne reviennent pas de leur croisière avant lundi. De plus, nos frères partent après-demain pour leur voyage scolaire. Nous aurons donc la maison pour nous tout seul pour la Saint-Valentin, lui dis-je avant de l'allonger sur mon lit et de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses lèvres son tellement exquises. Je ne me lasserai jamais de leurs goûts et de leurs douceurs. Avec ma langue, je demande le droit de passage qui m'est immédiatement accordé. Elle va rejoindre sa partenaire affin d'entamer un ballet des plus sensuels. Je pose mes mains sur les joues de mon Kitsune et les caressant tendrement, alors que celui-ci enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et caresse mes cheveux corbeau de ses douces mains.

Ça fait bientôt quatre mois que mon Kitsune et moi nous sommes ensemble. Il m'arrive par moment de penser que tout ceci n'est encore qu'un rêve. Mais quand je l'entends me dire ces trois petits mots :

- Je t'aime.

Je sais que je suis bien dans la réalité et avec la personne que j'ai tant désirée.

Ça peut paraître insensé venant de quelqu'un comme moi, mais ces trois petits mots me chavirent complètement. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de caresser cette peau caramel, d'embrasser ces savoureuses lèvres, de me plonger dans son regard océan, de humer son parfum épicé et de passer mes mains dans ses doux cheveux dorés. Je suis raide dingue de lui.

Inconsciemment, je passe ma main en-dessous de son t-shirt et caresse doucement son ventre. Je sens Naruto se tortiller en-dessous de moi, ce qui m'incite à continuer. Il rompt le baiser en tournant la tête vers la droite, ce qui me donne l'opportunité de venir embrasser son cou tout en montant mes mains vers son torse. Il poussa quelques plaintes, mais je continuai à le caresser.

- Sasu… s'il-te-plait…gémit-il.

«_Que c'est bon!_ »

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je fais descendre mes mains un peu plus vers le bas, au niveau de sa ceinture. Mais au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, je sens un mouvement brusque en-dessous de moi.

-Non…Arrête! Hurle-t-il en me repoussant violemment.

Je me redresse brusquement, pose mon regard sur mon Kitsune et mon cœur se serre en voyant dans quel état il est. Il a les bras replié contre son torse, comme s'il essayait de se protéger, les joues rougis et les yeux fuyant les miens. Dans son regard, je remarque qu'il est apeuré. Je me m'éloigne brusquement de lui et détourne la tête de honte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Naru. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Lui dis-je en baissant encore plus la tête.

Je sens la main de mon Kitsune relever mon menton et me dire tendrement :

- Ça va, Sasuke. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste été surpris.

J'ose poser mon regard sur lui et mon cœur se réchauffe à le vue de son sourire, mais je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je le regarde encore quelques instants avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de fourrer mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je m'en veux tellement de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pensé à mon propre plaisir, sans me préoccupé du confort de mon ange. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serai passé si je ne m'étais pas arrêter. En pensant à ça, je resserre plus fortement mon étreinte contre lui de peur qu'il ne s'envole trop loin de moi. Doucement, je sens ses mains se glisser dans mon dos et sa tête se relever vers moi en me souriant. Je le lui rends avec tendresse et nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser plus tendre et plus doux. Comme si j'avais peur de le briser à nouveau.

OoO OoO OoO

- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester encore un petit peu?

- Je regrette. Il est déjà très tard et je dois me lever tôt demain pour retrouver Sakura au centre commercial. Et puis, dit-il en se rapprochant doucement de moi, je serais tout à toi ce weekend. Tu peux au moins survivre une journée sans moi.

- Si je le pouvais, je te garderais avec moi pour toujours, dis-je d'un ton séducteur.

- Ahah! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu serais capable de le faire, rit-il.

À chaque fois c'est la même chose. Il nous est toujours difficile de nous séparé et ce depuis notre tendre enfance. Jamais nous ne passions plus d'une seule journée l'un sans l'autre. Les rares fois où ça arrivait, nous étions incontrôlables. Je plains nos chers parents. Mais aujourd'hui, il nous est plus difficile de nous séparer, depuis que nous sortons ensemble.

Tendrement, mon petit renard pose ses douces lèvres contre les miennes en enroulant ses bras autour de ma tête, comme s'il avait compris mon inquiétude. Je réponds à son baiser comme si c'était le dernier que nous partageons. Mais étrangement, je sens quelque chose de différent. Comme s'il était fatigué. En rompant le baiser, je pose mon front contre le sien et je remarque qu'il est très chaud. Je ferme les yeux et profites de ces quelques minutes avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte et que je ne le revois avant Samedi. Je lui donne un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne quitte mes bras pour retourner chez lui. Une fois la porte fermé et mon tendre amour partit, je monte dans ma chambre, le cœur lourd.

Ma chambre est plutôt grande avec des murs blues foncé sur lesquels sont collés quelques posters. Dans le coin à droite en entrant, il y a une grande armoire en bois, juste à côté ma bibliothèque où je range mes livres et mes CD de musique. Sur le même mur, il y a mon écran de télé plasmas avec un autre meuble où je range ma console et mes films sur les étagèrent du bas. Sur le mur en face de l'entrée, il y a une grande fenêtre qui offre une belle vue sur la cours arrière de ma maison. Juste à côté de ça, se trouve mon lit double recouvert de draps bleu et blanc. Pour couronner le tout, sur le mur de gauche, il y a mon bureau avec mon ordinateur portable et ma table de chevet.

Une fois à l'intérieure, je referme la porte et me laisse glisser contre celle-ci en ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse.

Je m'en veux encore de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, même si c'est un accident. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et effacer cet évènement. Même s'il m'a pardonné ma perte de contrôle, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal et c'est ce qui me donne le plus de mal à accepter cette petite erreur. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Pour rien au monde.

Avant que je ne lui confesse mon amour, je souffrais à l'idée qu'il soit si près de moi et pourtant si loin. J'étais jaloux quand quelqu'un était trop près de lui. Mais je ne pouvais lui dire mes sentiments de peur de le perdre à jamais. La première personne qui était au courant fut Sakura. Elle l'avait découvert quelques jours après notre dispute, il y a de ça deux ans. Elle voyait que mon regard pour lui avait changé. J'étais plus protecteur, plus doux, plus amoureux aussi. Elle m'encourageait souvent de lui déclarer mes sentiments, mais à chaque fois je lui répondais la même chose :

_- Je préfèrerais cent fois devenir aveugle que de voir ce que j'ai de plus cher disparaitre._

Un jour, elle m'a suggéré l'idée de l'admirateur secret. Au début ça me paraissait un peu idiot et ringard, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai fini par approuver son idée. Tout le monde m'a donné un coup de main pour conquérir le cœur de mon Kitsune et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que ça m'a apporté.

Je me redresse et me dirige vers mon lit avant de me laisser tomber de fatigue dessus. Avant de m'endormir, je me tourne vers ma table de chevet et mon regard d'encre tombe sur le cadre posé dessus. Je le prends dans mes mains et, avec tendresse, caresse du bout des doigts le verre qui recouvre l'image. C'est une photo de Naru et moi le jour de son anniversaire. Il faisait l'un de ses rayonnants sourires et avait posé son bras contre mon épaule gauche. De mon côté, je faisais un discret sourire.

Serrant doucement le cadre contre mon cœur, je ferme les yeux en essayant de trouver une idée de ce que je pourrais faire demain, sans mon Naruto.

OoO OoO OoO

Je n'ai presque pas dormis de la nuit. Je ne cessais de penser à ce qui c''étais passé hier. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire, mais en repensant à l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage, mon cœur ne cessait de se tordre. Et si tout ça était plus grave que ce qu'il en avait l'air?

J'ai finalement décidé de passer ma journée dans ma chambre à lire un roman policier que j'ai empruntée -ou plutôt volée à son insu- à mon grand-frère adoré.

Au moment où j'allais découvrir qui était le meurtrier -je suis sur que c'est le majordome du manoir-, quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte avant de rentré sans que je ne lui donne mon accord.

- Bonjour, mon cher petit frère. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Que me vos le déshonneur de ta présence dans ma chambre, Itachi? Demandais-je à mon frère, d'une voix énervé.

- Je vois que quelqu'un c'est levé du pied gauche ce matin. Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais me rendre un petit service?

- Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit.

- Si tu pouvais aller au magasin de sport pour moi. Voici la liste de tout ce que j'aurais de besoin.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même? Répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Mais je regrette aussitôt de mettre retourné en voyant le sourire diabolique.

- Parce que, comparé à toi, j'ai un million de choses à faire. Et si tu ne le fait pas, je suis certain que ton blondinet serait ravis d'apprendre de quel façon son petit ami pense à lui pendant qu'il dort, rajoute-t-il d'un air mesquin.

Je rougis légèrement en entendant ça. Il n'oserait pas?

- Tu n'oserais pas?

- Je pourrais même lui faire une imitation.

Si, il oserait.

Découragé, je me lève lentement et traine les pieds jusque devant l'homme diabolique qui me sert de grand-frère.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide aux vendeurs, dit Itachi le sourire aux lèvres en me tendant la liste et l'argent.

- Je n'suis pas complètement idiot. Et puis je n'ai plus dix ans, m'écriais-je en lui arrachant avec rage ce qu'il me tendait.

Après être passé devant ce manipulateur, je quitte ma chambre avant de descendre vers l'entrée pour enfiler mes souliers et mon manteau. Au moment où j'allais sortir, Itachi me cri du haut de l'escalier :

- Une dernière chose petit frère!

- Quoi? Aboyai-je

- Non rien. Juste que, puisque tu sors, tu pourrais en profiter pour trouver un petit quelque chose à offrir à ta tendre moitié pour la Saint-Valentin.

_«Mince! Avec les évènements d'hier, j'ai complètement oublié de trouver une idée de présent pour Naruto.»_

Je quitte la maison et me dirige vers le centre ville. En chemin, je passe devant l'appartement d'un des amis de mon frère, Deidara. Celui-ci était entrain de descendre l'escalier suivit de près par son petit ami, Sasori. Deidara a des yeux bleu clair et de longs cheveux presque aussi blonds que ceux de mon ange. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une demi-couette avec une mèche qui cachait son œil gauche. Je lui aie déjà demandé pourquoi il coiffait ses cheveux de la sorte et il m'avait répondu :

_- Je suis un artiste et je me dois de me coiffer comme tel._

Depuis ce jour, je ne lui aie plus posé de question sur sa coiffure.

Quant à Sasori, il a des yeux bruns avec une teinte de rouge et des cheveux courts et rouge. Ils sont tout les deux un peu bizarre et mystérieux, mais je les aime bien.

Les deux sont étudiants en art dans la même université que mon frère, mais dans des domaines complètement différents. Deidara étudie pour devenir sculpteur, alors que Sasori, son petit ami, étudie les arts de la marionnette. Chacune de leurs œuvres sont extraordinaires et uniques. Aucunes ne ressembles à la précédente. Mais Il est difficile de dire laquelle des deux est plus belles et à chaque fois ça fini par une dispute et des réconciliations sous la couette.

Je suis sorti de mes pensés par la voix de Sasori.

- Tien, bonjour Sasuke!

Deidara tourne sa tête dans ma direction et fini par remarquer ma présence. Il sourit avant de dire :

- Bonjour Sasu-chan! Que fais-tu ici?

Je me contracte légèrement en entendant se surnom.

- Bonjour Sasori! Bonjour Deidara! Itachi m'a demandé d'allé faire une course pour lui au magasin de sport. Il m'a dit que c'était très important, lui répondais-je d'un ton las. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai plu 6 ans.

- Je sais, mais je trouve que ça te vas bien comme surnom. Au faite, on vient avec toi. Nous avons aussi des courses à faire en ville. On fera un bout de chemin ensemble.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Deidara agrippa mon bras et m'entraina vers le centre ville.

_«J'espère que tu me revaudra ça, Itachi.»_

OoO OoO OoO

Les courses furent plus longues que prévu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Itachi est une aussi longue liste. Une chance que Deidara et Sasori étaient là pour m'aider, sinon j'y serais encore. Finalement, je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient venus avec moi.

Sur le chemin de retour, je me suis arrêté devant une boutique où j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien à offrir à mon Kitsune pour la Saint-Valentin. J'en ai également profité pour penser à ce que nous pourrions faire demain. Je crois que je vais lui préparer un diner romantique et après nous écouterons un film avant de nous endormir dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. J'irais faire les courses demain matin. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour notre première Saint-Valentin. Et j'espère aussi lui faire oublier l'incident de la soirée précédente.

Une fois à la maison, je monte dans ma chambre pour déposer mes courses avant d'aller porter ceux de mon frère dans sa chambre.

Je cogne pour lui signaler ma présence avant d'entendre un «Entrez!». Après avoir ouvert la porte, j'ai le temps de me baisser pour esquiver un soulier volant et de voir mon frère à quatre pattes la tête dans son armoire, tout en balançant divers objets par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais que fais-tu? Le questionnais-je.

- Enfin tu es rentré! Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu ma casquette Akatsuki? Je la cherche depuis une heure.

- Euh...

La chambre de mon cher grand-frère est de la même taille que la mienne. Excepté que les meubles sont disposés d'une tout autre façon et que les murs sont rouge vin au lieu de bleu.

Mon regard se pose sur un tas de vêtement qui se trouve au milieu et vois la dite casquette en dessous d'un t-shirt. Je la ramasse et me rapproche de mon frère pour lui poser sur la tête. Surpris, Il se redresse en la retirant de sur sa tête et me dit :

- Où?

- En-dessous de ton bazar.

- Merci. Au faite, tu me voulais quoi?

- T'apporter tes courses et t'emprunter du ruban adhésif.

- Ah. Pose-les sur mon lit et tu trouveras le ruban sur mon bureau.

Je dépose les paquets sur son lit et me tourna vers son bureau à la recherche du ruban. Une fois trouvé, je le remercie avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour emballer le cadeau de mon ange blond.

_«J'espère qu'il l'aimera.»_

OoO OoO OoO

Je me fais réveiller par une douce chaleur sur mon visage. Alors que j'entrouvre doucement mon œil droit, je me fais aveugler par cette lumière qui provient de ma fenêtre. Je me redresse avec difficulté et m'étire en baillant. Je me suis endormi contre mon bureau. Je pose mon regard sur un paquet de taille moyen. Il est enveloppé d'un papier orange avec un ruban rouge et avec des spirales orange dessus. Je souris en me rappelant pourquoi je me suis endormi là. J'ai passé la soirée et ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de préparer le cadeau de mon amoureux. J'espère vraiment qu'il l'aimera. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins ça vient du fond du cœur.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable qui était posé sur ma table de chevet. Je tends le bras pour le récupérer et souris légèrement en voyant le nom sur l'écran.

- Bonjour petite fleur. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller à cette heure?

- Quoi! Tu dormais encore? Mais enfin, il est presque une heure de l'après-midi.

Je vérifie en regardant mon réveille matin et remarque qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Il sera une heure dans exactement 10 minutes.

- Hm. Peu importe. Pourquoi tu m'appelle?

- Je me demandais si notre petit renard n'était pas avec toi.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis Jeudi. Pourquoi? Lui dis-je un peu inquiet.

- J'ai appelé sur son portable pour lui poser une question, mais il ne répond pas. Je me suis dis que peut-être tu savais où il était.

- Je vois. Je vais essayer de le rejoindre sur son portable. Peut-être qu'il dort encore. Le connaissant, il a du passer la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Je te rappelle quand j'aurais de ses nouvelles.

- D'accord, merci Sasu. À plus tard.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro de mon ange. Je suis un peu inquiet, ce n'est pas le genre de Naruto de ne pas répondre. Je pose l'appareil contre mon oreille et attend. Attend. Et attend encore. Finalement, je décide de raccrocher et de me lever.

_«J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé avant hier qu'il ne me répond pas. Je vais aller le voir après m'être préparé.»_

Je file rapidement sous la douche pour me rafraichir un peu et retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Une mon pull bleu marine et mon jeans noir enfilé, je prends mon sac et mon portable, mais au moment où je prends ma poigner de porte en main pour sortir de ma chambre, mon téléphone ce met à sonner.

Je ne prends pas la peine de voir qui c'est, que je réponds en vitesse en espérant que ce soit mon Kitsune.

- Naru?

- Sasuke, c'est Yahiko. Me répond son grand-frère.

- Yahiko!? Où est Naruto? J'ai appelé sur son portable et il ne me répond pas.

- Il ne peut pas répondre. Il est cloué au lit avec 39 de fièvre, me dit-il sur un ton à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

Je me fige en entendant les paroles de Yahiko. Mon ange est malade. Vous vous dites que ce n'est pas grave, mais en réalité si. Naruto ne tombe jamais malade et la dernière fois c'était lorsque nous avions 8 ans. Je reprends le combiné et dit un peu inquiet :

- Est-ce que c'est grave?

- Non, il a juste attrapé un coup de froid, mais ne t'en fait pas il ira mieux d'ici quelques heures.

- Et qui va s'occuper de lui? Itachi et toi vous partez dans moins d'une heure.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Comme nos parents sont partis en voyage et que moi je suis déjà à l'aéroport, je me demandais si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui. J'ai avertis Itachi, qui lui a averti tes parents que tu venais à la maison prendre soin de Naru. Est-ce que ça te dérange?

Je ne prends le temps de réfléchir et j'accepte. Je lui dis que j'y serais dans dix minutes, le temps que je rassemble quelques affaires. Avant de raccrocher, il me donna le numéro de leur oncle Jiraiya, au cas où que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois la conversation terminé, je prends mon sac et le rempli avec quelque objet divers. Livre, vêtements de rechange, pyjama, kit d'hygiène corporel, etc. Au moment de partir, je me tourne vers mon bureau, prends le paquet cadeau de couleur orange et le met soigneusement dans mon sac.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'enveloppe dans mon écharpe noire et me dirige vers la maison de mon amour. Le trajet n'est pas très long, il vit à cinq minutes de chez moi. C'est plus pratique quand je viens le chercher le matin avant d'aller au lycée. Mais avant, je dois me rendre à la superette pour acheter quelques trucs. Des cachets, des mouchoirs, des produits frais et d'autre chose divers qui aideront Naru à se sentir mieux

Après mes quelques courses, je reprends mon chemin. À quelques pas de la maison des Namikaze, je sors le double des clés que Kushina a remis à ma mère en cas de besoin. Eux aussi ont un double de la notre. J'ouvre la porte et, une fois à l'intérieure, je pose les clés sur la commode près de l'entrée.

La maison est grande et somptueuse. Le hall est une grande et lumineuses aire ouverte, qui permettais d'accédé à la salle de séjour, sur la droite, et sur le salon, sur la gauche. Entrant, il y a le grand escalier qui mène au deuxième et, juste à côté, l'entrée de la cuisine et de la salle à mangé.

Je retire mes souliers et mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la cuisine et de mettre au réfrigérateur ce qui doit être gardé au frais. Le reste attendra plus tard, pour le moment je dois voir comment se porte mon petit malade.

Une fois devant la porte, je cogne pour lui signaler ma présence, mais comme je ne reçois aucune réponse, je décide de rentrer doucement. La première chose que je remarque en entrant, c'est le fouillis. Il y a des mouchoirs et d'autres déchets un peu partout. Elle l'est constamment et je lui cri toujours de faire le ménage dans tout ce bordel, mais, aujourd'hui, je suis plus tolérant puisqu'il est malade. Quand je pose enfin mon regard sur le lit, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Mon ange est allongé sous un tas de couverture, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte avec une serviette mouillé sur le front. Un bol remplis d'eau froide se trouve sur la table de nuit.

_«Ce doit être Yahiko qu'il la posé là avant de partir.» _

Je pose mon sac à dos près du lit avant de me rapprocher doucement de celui-ci dans l'espoir de ne pas réveiller mon amour. Je retire la serviette de son front avant de poser mes lèvres dessus pour vérifier sa température. Il est brulant. Je trempe le torchon dans le bol d'eau et le repose sur sa tête. Je quitte doucement la pièce et descends dans la cuisine ranger le reste des courses.

- Finalement, je dois dire adieu à notre soirée romantique, dis-je en soupirant.

Mais avant de descendre, je sors un livre de mon sac à dos et quitte doucement la pièce.

Ce livre est celui de recette de ma mère. Je l'ai mis dans mon sac avant de partir pour avoir les ingrédients de son fabuleux potage aux légumes. Elle nous le fait toujours quand quelqu'un est malade à la maison.

Après avoir rangé les courses, je pose mon regarde sur l'horloge accroché au mur. Il est près de deux heures et je crois que mon Kitsune n'a pas mangé ce matin. Le potage de ma mère sera parfait pour mon renardeau. Pour ma part, je me suis acheté un plateau d'onigiri à la superette. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas trop le temps de me faire à manger, si je devais m'occuper de mon cher et tendre patient.

Mais avant de lui préparer un bon petit plat, je sors mon portable de ma poche et compose le numéro de Sakura pour la mettre au courant.

- Sasu? Alors, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Naru?

- Je suis actuellement chez lui.

- Que lui arrive-t-il? Dit-elle paniquer.

- Calme-toi! Il est tombé malade. Il fait 39 de fièvre et il est cloué au lit.

- Le pauvre, j'aurais du m'en douter.

- Que veux-tu dire? Lui dis-je un peu inquiet.

Le silence se prolonge pendant quelques secondes et elle enchaina.

- Et bien, quand nous sommes allés au centre commercial hier, je sentais qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait les yeux légèrement vitreux et n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, m'explique-t-elle un peu gêné.

- Moi aussi je trouvais qu'il n'allait pas bien quand il est venu à la maison avant-hier.

- C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas venir te donner un coup de main, mais je passerais demain pour voir comment il va. Prends bien soin de lui et tiens-moi au courant si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Promis. À plus.

La conversation finie, je remets mon portable dans ma poche avant d'ouvrir le livre et recherche la page où se trouve la recette. Après l'avoir trouvé, je sors tout les ingrédients, ainsi que les ustensiles dont j'aurai de besoin. Le tout rassemblé sur l'ilot central, je me mets au travail en suivant la recette étape par étape.

Pendant que la marmite est entrain de mijoter, j'en profite un peu pour remonter à l'étage et pour faire un peu de rangement. Équipé de gangs et d'un sac de poubelle, je ramasse des mouchoirs sales, des baguettes et des vieux bols de ramen instantané qui trainent un peu partout dans la chambre. Je mets le linge sale dans le panier et range la console de jeu près de la télé pour éviter que je trébuche dessus.

Le tout terminé, j'entends du bruit en provenance du lit. Paniqué, je me retourne à toute vitesse et me fige par ce que je vois. Naruto tout transpirant et qui n'arrête pas de gigoter dans tout les sens, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main sur son front. Il est plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Je relève légèrement la tête et tombe sur deux saphirs.

- S-Sa… su… ke…?

- Chut je suis là maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Je m'apprête à retirer ma main, mais elle est retenue par celle de mon ange blond.

- R-Reste.

Je souris tendrement devant cette bouille et lui donné un doux baisé sur le front. Même malade, il reste toujours aussi adorable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens. Je vais juste dans la cuisine cherché de quoi manger et pour te soigner.

Il finit par lâcher ma main pour que je puisse et quitte la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remonte dans la chambre de mon amour avec un verre d'eau et des cachets. En rentrant dans la chambre, je me faufile entre les détritus pour venir rejoindre mon petit malade. Je pose le tout sur la table de chevet et me retourne vers le lit de Naru pour lui demander :

- Es-tu capable de t'assoir tout seul?

- Je…crois.

Lentement, il se redresse un peu en s'appuyant contres ses coudes, mais au moment où il allait retomber contre le matelas, je pose mon bras dans son dos et l'aide à s'assoir. Je lui donne les cachets qu'il regarde avec méfiance avant de l'avaler. Je lui remis le verre d'eau entre les mains et le bu en entier. Il me le remet et se laisse tomber contre le lit. Je rapproche la chaise de bureau près du lit. Je prends mon sac et sort le roman policier que j'avais commencé à lire hier. Mais avant que je me plonge dans ma lecture, je pose un dernier regard sur mon petit malade et m'étonne de voir que lui aussi me regarde.

- Quoi?

- Non rien. C'est juste que je me disais que je… je suis heureux… que tu… sois… là. Me dit-il avant de se rendormir.

Je souris tendrement en entendant ses mots et retourne à ma lecture.

_«Même malade, il est toujours aussi adorable.»_

OoO OoO OoO

En relevant mes yeux de mon livre, je remarque qu'il est présentement 5 heures.

- Je crois que le potage est prêt, chuchotais-je discrètement pour éviter de réveiller mon patient.

Je dépose mon livre sur la table de chevet et redescends dans la cuisine. Je m'avance vers la cuisinière et soulève le couvercle de la marmite et hume la succulente odeur. Je sors un bol de l'armoire et verse du potage dans celui-ci et le pose sur le cabaret avec mon plateau d'onigiri, un verre d'eau et d'autres cachets. Je monte doucement les marches pour éviter de tout renverser et entre dans la chambre de mon petit ami. Une fois à l'intérieur et le cabaret posé sur la table de chevet, je réveille doucement mon ange en le secouant et en lui donnant un doux baiser sur le front. J'en profite pour vérifier si sa température n'a pas augmenté, mais au contraire elle a légèrement diminué.

- Réveille-toi, mon bel endormi! Je t'ai apporté de quoi mangé.

Il ouvre doucement ses beaux yeux bleus et pose son regard fatigué sur moi.

- Tu m'as... apporté quoi? Murmure-t-il d'une voix fatigué

- Un potage de légume. J'ai pris le livre de recette de ma mère.

Il me sourit tendrement en tentant de se redresser. Je l'aide à se relever avant de prends le cabaret et de le pose devant lui. À mon grand étonnement, il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de fixer le bol un peu mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Naru? Tu n'as pas faim?

Il sursaute légèrement et relève brusquement la tête vers moi. Je remarque qu'il a les joues légèrement roses, comme s'il avait été pris en faute que j'allais le gronder.

- Si si ça va, mais…Me dit-il d'une voix faible, en baissant de nouveau ses yeux vers les couvertures.

Le silence qui suit devient de plus en plus pesant. Je me lève de la chaise pour venir m'installer sur le lit et prendre sa main. Je lui relève doucement le menton tout en plongeant mon regard d'encre dans celui azur de mon ange.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais, mais… C'est plutôt… embarrassant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est embarrassant?

Ses joues deviennent un peu plus rouges. Il ferme durement les yeux et ouvre la bouche et s'écrit :

- Je… Je… JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER MON BRAS! S'empresse-t-il de dire.

J'ouvre grand les yeux Surpris par sa réaction.

- Je me suis endormit dessus… et… du coup… Je ne peux plus le bouger. Il est engourdit, ajoute-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je souris légèrement devant la vision qui s'offre à moi. Mon blond aussi rouge qu'une tomate, la tête baissée, essayant de fuir mon regard.

_« Il est trop adorable!»_

Soudaine une image m'apparait. J'image un Naru tout rouge et transpirant sous moi, entrain de gémir sous mes…

Je reprends vite contenance, en essayant de faire disparaître ses images pas très catholiques de ma tête. D'un geste calme, je prends la cuillère sur le plateau, la trempe dans le potage et la porte devant les douces lèvres de mon petit malade. Il se retourne vers moi et est un peu surpris devant mon geste.

- Si tu ne peux pas bouger ton bras, alors c'est moi qui vais te nourrir, lui expliquais-je en souriant.

C'est les joues légèrement rouges qu'il me retourne mon sourire et accepte la cuillérée de soupe.

- Mmm, c'est… délicieux! Dit Naru en se léchant les babines.

Je souris tendrement et lui donne une autre cuillérée.

_«Adorable.»_

OoO OoO OoO

Le repas c'est bien passé. Naru a tout mangé, contrairement à moi qui n'ai presque pas touché mon plateau, et il a pris ses médicaments avant de se recoucher. Mais avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il me retient par la main avant de me murmurer:

- Tu reste… avec moi…cette nuit, hein?

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui répond doucement :

- Je reste ici cette nuit pour veiller sur de toi. Je te le promets.

Il me fait un sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

- Tu… as… intérêt!

Une fois mon ange endormit, je pose un baiser sur sa main avant de prendre le cabaret et de redescendre dans la cuisine le poser sur le comptoir.

- Mais quelle journée! Dis-je a voix haute.

Je ne pensais pas que ma première Saint-Valentin avec mon petit ami se passerait de cette façon. Je voulais que ce soit vraiment parfait et que Naru passe l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Mais au lieu de ça, il est cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre et plus fatigué et faible que jamais. Même malade, il reste adorablement attirant. En pensant à ça, je revois les mêmes images que tout à l'heure. Naru gémissant qui se tortille sous le plaisir que je lui procure. Mais la scène se transforme et là je le vois tout tremblant et apeuré en-dessous de moi, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Je m'appuie le dos contre le comptoir et laisse rouler une larme le long de ma joue en me rappelant de l'incident de jeudi. D'autres larmes viennent rejoindre la première, alors que je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol avant de ramener mes jambes vers moi.

Comme je m'en veux. À chaque fois que je repense à cette douloureuse expression qui peignait sur le doux visage de mon amour, j'ai le cœur qui ce serre. Comment, un ange comme lui, arrive-t-il à garder le sourire après ce qui est arrivé. Je lui ai fait mal. Je lui ai fait du mal et je regrette tellement. C'est comme si j'étais contrôlé par un démon qui ne cherche qu'à le briser. Je ne le mérite pas.

Je suis sorti de mon tourment par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le sors de la poche de mon jeans et je suis surpris de voir le nom sur l'écran.

- Coucou ma fleur, tu ne devais pas passé ta soirée avec Gaara?

- Oui, mais je m'inquiétais un peu pour vous deux. Et donc, je… Enfin, nous voulions avoir de vos nouvelles.

- Nous? Tu es toujours avec Gaara?

- Oui et il vous salue. Alors, comment ça se passe? Il y a de l'amélioration?

- Sa température à grimpé un peu, mais appart ça tout va bien.

- D'accord. Et de ton côté, tout va bien? Me demande-t-elle.

- Si si ça va. Pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que je sens à travers ta voix que quelque chose ne vas pas.

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant ça, mais je ne suis pas du tout étonné qu'elle met cerné aussi facilement. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. Appart Naru, Sakura est l'une des seules personne ne me connait aussi bien. Sauf que je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui ne pas ou sinon elle va me tuer. Sakura parait être aussi douce et fragile qu'une fleur de cerisier au premier regard, mais quand elle se met en colère il vaut mieux ne pas être là. Surtout qu'elle est très protectrice envers Naru et moi.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui raconte tout. Tout au long de mon récit, ma fleur reste silencieuse. Ce qui me rend encore plus nerveux. Une fois terminé, un long silence s'en suivit, mais il fut vite comblé par la voix de Sakura.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Je suis certaine que Naruto ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle calmement.

- Je me suis laissé emporter par mes pulsions. J'ai laissé mon désire pour lui me consumer. Tu imagine ce qui serait arrivé si je ne m'étais jamais arrêté? J'aurais pu le violé! Et l'expression qu'il avait quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait? M'écriais-je fortement.

- Parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, pas vrai? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

- Bien sur que je l'aime! C'est pour ça que je suis venu prendre soin de lui. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Et j'en mourrais si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans lui. Je l'aime tant, lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Votre lien est tellement fort, que rien ne peux vous séparer. Crois-moi!

- Hm.

Nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien pendant deux minutes avant de nous laissé. Une fois mon portable rangé, je me relève et pose mon regard sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Il est presque 8 heures.

Je décide de remonter à l'étage pour me mettre à la recherche d'un futon. J'en trouve finalement un dans le placard. Dès que j'ai installé le futon près du lit de mon ange, je sors un t-shirt et un jogging de mon sac et vais me changer dans la salle de bain. De retour dans la chambre, je me dirige vers la malle qui ce trouve au pied du lit de Naru et en extirpe un oreiller et une couverture que j'avais laissé ici la dernière fois que je suis venu dormir ici.

Je pose le tout sur le futon et m'installe confortablement prêt à me laissé bercer par les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement, le sommeil ne vient pas. Je croise mes bras derrière ma tête et laisse dériver mon regard sur le plafond. Mes pensées son encore tourmenté par les évènements de la soirée de jeudi, mais les paroles de ma meilleure amie me reviennent en tête.

_«Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Je suis certaine que Naruto ne t'en veux pas… Parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes pas vrai?»_

Elle a raison, Naruto m'aime. Et même si j'ai fait une bêtise, il me pardonnera. Comme lors de notre dispute d'il y a deux ans.

Une idée me passe par la tête. Je me dirige vers mon sac à dos et en sort mon bloc de papier et un crayon.

_«Je sens que je vais y passer la nuit.»_

OoO OoO OoO

Encore une fois, je me fais de nouveau réveiller par les rayons du soleil. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Mon nez se fait chatouiller par les épis de blé de mon petit rayon de soleil endormis contre moi. Je souris légèrement en le voyant si paisible et calme. Doucement pour éviter de le réveiller, je resserre ma prise et pose mes lèvres sur son front en un tendre baiser. J'en profite également pour vérifier sa température. Heureusement, elle a diminué.

Je tente doucement de me redresser, mais je sens les mains de mon ange dans mon dos resserrer plus fortement pour me garder près de lui.

- Reste, murmure-t-il d'une voix fatigué.

Je baisse la tête et lui réponds.

- Je vais juste préparer le petit déjeuné. Je reviens. rendors-toi, mon ange.

- D'accord.

Je me redresse après lui avoir donné un nouveau baiser sur le front et descends au rez-de-chaussée nous préparer un bon petit déjeuné. Je crois que je vais faire des pancakes. Je sors ce dont j'ai de besoin et commence à préparer le mélange. Une fois le mélange prêt, je sors la poêle et verse une partie du mélange dedans. Durant la cuisson, je me demande si devrais donner le cadeau de mon ange avant ou après le déjeuné.

_«J'espère au moins qu'il va l'aimer.»_

Les pancakes fini, je les pose sur le plateau repas avec deux verres de jus d'orange et retourne dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé, je suis attendri en voyant mon petit renardeau assis sur mon futon entrain de se frotter les yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin? Lui dis-je pose le cabaret sur le bureau.

- Beaucoup mieux, me répond-t-il en me souriant.

- T'en mieux. J'espère que tu as faim.

- Oh oui! Mmm… Ça sent bon.

Je pose le plateau sur ses genoux avant de m'installer devant lui.

- Des pancakes!

- Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim.

- Je suis affamé! Itadakimasu! s'écrit-il en fourrant une bouché dans sa bouche.

Je suis heureux que mon ange aille mieux. Même si parfois il peut être étourdissant, je préfère qu'il soit une boule d'énergie, que de le voir faible et sans vie. Je souris légèrement avant de prendre une bouché.

Le repas terminé, Naruto décide d'aller prendre une douche et moi de ranger le futon la où je l'ai trouvé. De retour dans la chambre, me regard se pose sur un petit écrin en velours bleu entouré d'un ruban rouge poser sur le lit de mon Kitsune. Doucement, comme hypnotisé, je m'approche de la boite et la prends. Dessus, il y a une petite carte qui dit :

_**À mon Corbeau.**_

C'est pour moi, mais est-ce que je devrais l'ouvrir tout de suite ou attendre le retour de mon ange. D'un autre côté, s'il est là c'est pour que je l'ouvre. Emporté par la curiosité, je retire sur le ruban avant d'ouvrir l'écrin. Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant présent.

- C'est bien celui que tu voulais, non?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Naruto. Il est appuyé contre le la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur l'écrin contenant une chaine en argent orné d'un pendentif en forme de faucon. Mon animal préféré.

J'ai vu ce pendentif une fois en me promenant avec Naru au centre commercial. Mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour me l'acheter. J'étais déçu.

Je me tourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras pour le remercier. Une fois séparé, je me dirige vers mon sac et en sort le paquet de mon ange. Je me retourne vers lui et lui tends.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il prend le paquet et le déballe en vitesse avant de se figer. À l'intérieur du paquet, ce trouve une petite peluche de Kyubi avec une boite de ses chocolats préféré.

- Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir. Alors…

Il me saute au cou et me serre fortement.

- Merci! Je n'aurais pas espéré mieux venant de toi.

Je souris et réponds à son étreinte en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Je mets fin à notre câlin et lui demande :

- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'une partie de jeux vidéo te tenterait?

Son sourire s'élargie et il s'éloigne de moi pour se diriger vers son meuble télé. De mon côté, je nous installe un coin confortable pour s'assoir au pied du lit. Une fois bien installé avec la mannettes de jeu en main, Naruto démarre le jeu.

- Tu as choisis Ninja's Chronicles?

- Oui, parce que je sais que tu l'aimes. Et qu'il n'y a que toi qui veux y jouer avec moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Dis-je surpris par ses propos.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je demande à Yahiko de jouer avec moi, il me répond que je suis trop fort pour lui. M'explique-t-il en riant.

- Je vois. Répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Bon et si nous commencions cette partie.

- Oui et je compte bien te battre cette fois!

- Dans tes rêves, Usurtonkachi.

Nous choisissons nos personnages et le combat commence.

_«Tu vas voir.»_

OoO OoO OoO

- YATTA! J'AI GAGNÉ! Je savais que je finirais par te battre. S'exclame-t-il en se laissant tomber contre les coussins.

- Oui après seulement cinq combats. Et les précédents, c'est moi qui les ai gagnés, me moquais-je.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, rajoute-t-il en agitant la main comme pour balayer mon commentaire.

Je souris légèrement par son attitude plus qu'immature. Lorsque je pose mon regard sur lui, je prends le temps de l'observer. Il a troqué son pyjama bleu à rayures pour un t-shirt orange et un jogging noir. Mon regard d'encre s'attarde davantage sur le t-shirt orange qui moule à la perfection les muscles de son torse. Tout en continuant de fixé le torse de mon ange, je me lèche les lèvres en imaginant toute sorte d'image pas très catholiques. Je l'imagine se tortiller et gémir sous moi alors que je suis au dessus de lui entrain de-

- Ça va Sasuke? Tu es tout rouge. J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé mon rhume, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées malsaines par la voix de mon ange. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et j'y vois de l'inquiétude et un peu de nervosité. Je baisse mon regarde vers le sol. J'ai honte. Je n'ai même pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Pas après ce que je viens de penser.

- Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il vient poser sa main sur ma joue, mais je la repousse vivement à l'aide de ma main gauche. Je détourne davantage ma tête, pour évité qu'il ne voix mes yeux remplis de honte et de tristesse. Il tente une nouvelle approche, mais je m'éloigne davantage. Je serre les points et lui dit froidement :

- Ne me touche pas!

Je déteste hausser le ton, surtout devant mon ange, mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas perde le contrôle et risquer de lui faire du mal. J'en aurais le cœur brisé. J'entends un bruit de sanglots étouffés et je redresse vivement la tête. Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant ça. Naru me fixe les larmes aux yeux avec son regard remplis de colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sasuke? Une minute tu es aimable et attentionné et maintenant tu deviens froid et dure. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu me repousse aussi violemment? Répond-moi! S'écrit-il.

Je baisse de nouveau la tête. J'ai trop honte et trop peur de lui raconter ce qui me tourmente.

- Je…Je ne peux pas.

Je me redresse, mais au moment au j'allais sortir, je sens les mains de mon ange se resserrer sur mon poignet.

- Où vas-tu? Me questionne-t-il inquiet de connaitre la réponse.

- Il est près de midi et je dois préparer le déjeuné, lui répondis-je sans poser mon regard sur lui.

C'est le cœur lourd, que je me retire de sa poigne et quitte précipitamment la pièce et me dirige vers la cuisine. Le laissant seul.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je me laisse glisser contre le comptoir frappe le planché avec fureur.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur… Je ne peux pas.

Depuis que je suis jeune, j'ai toujours eu de la difficulté à exprimer ce que je ressens au plus profonds de moi. Surtout à Naruto. C'est pour ça que je lui ai transmit mes sentiments par lettre. Je manque de confiance en moi.

- Fait chier!

Après cinq minutes, je décide de me relevé et de commencer à préparer le déjeuné. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur, je me fige d'horreur en voyant la silhouette de mon ange dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais je suis encore plus horrifier en voyant ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une feuille orange toute chiffonné. Il me la tend et je la pris doucement avant de lire ce qui est écrit.

_**Mon tendre amour,**_

_**Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau à tes côtés, comme à chaque année, pour célébrer la fête de l'amour. Mais cette année, tout est différent, car je suis avec la personne qui a volé mon cœur. Toi.**_

_**Te souviens-tu de notre dernière Saint-Valentin? Moi oui. On était ici, dans ta chambre, entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéo comme à chaque année. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et nous souffrions tous les deux. Tu ne connaissais pas mes sentiments pour toi et moi les tiens. Tu étais si proche de moi et si loin à la fois. Mais nous étions bien, l'un avec l'autre. **_

_**Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance d'être enfin à tes côtés en tant que petit ami et j'en suis très heureux. Tu m'es vital et Je t'aime plus que tout. **_

_**Mais je souffre encore. J'ai commis un acte impardonnable envers toi et je le regrette. Je ne cesse de revoir dans ma tête l'expression qui se peignait sur ton visage l'autre soir et ça me torture depuis. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux tellement. **_

_**J'espère que tu me pardonneras.**_

_**Ton Valentin. Sasuke.**_

Paniqué, je relève la tête vers mon renardeau et lui demande :

- Où as-tu trouvé ça?

- Près de la corbeille à papier. Me répond-t-il doucement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça au fond de toi au lieu de m'en parler? Tu ne me fais plus confiance?

- Bien sur que non! C'est juste que…

Doucement, il se rapproche de moi doucement et prends mes mains dans les siennes et me dit :

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse enfin aller. Je lui dis tout. Ma perte de contrôle de l'autre soir, mon inquiétude de savoir que ça pourrais recommencer, ma peur de lui avoir fait du mal, ma crainte qu'il ne me pardonne jamais, l'angoisse à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours. Tout.

Une fois mon récit fini, un long silence perdure dans la pièce, mais vite coupé par la voix de mon ange.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il tendre en posant sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Loin de là. Je ne te mentirais pas en disant que j'étais un peu effrayé. C'est juste que…

Il baisse la tête quelques seconde avant de la relever et de reprendre.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête à passé à l'acte. Par encore. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps et que l'on se découvre pleinement avant de le faire. Nous sommes amis depuis tout bébé et avant toi, je n'ai pas eu de relation. Du coup, ça me fait flipper. Est-ce que tu me comprends?

- Oui… je comprends, répondis-je en posant mes mains contre ses joues marquées. C'est pour ça que, pour toi, je saurai être patient. Qu'on le fasse maintenant, dans un mois ou dans deux ans, rien ne changera le fait que je t'aime plus que tout et que je veux passer ce moment avec toi.

Doucement, j'encre mon regard dans le sien avant de me rapprocher de ses lèvres.

_«Comme elles m'ont manquées.»_

Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, Naruto pose ses mains contre mon torse avant de murmurer, un peu hésitant :

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Et pourquoi? Lui répondis-je étonné.

- Je suis malade, rajoute-t-il les joues rougis.

- Je prends le risque. En plus, tes lèvres m'ont manquées.

Délicatement, je lui offre un tendre baiser qui exprimait tous mon amour pour lui. Surpris au début, il fini par répondre rapidement à son baisé. Je me mets à sucer sensuellement ses lèvres inférieures avant que sa langue ne vienne se présenter devant l'entrée de sa jumelle. Avec délice, j'entrouvre ma bouche et laisse ma langue rejoindre sa consœur. Au début, c'était un baisé chaste et doux, mais au fur à mesure qui durait il devenait de plus en plus passionné. Comme ses lèvres mon atrocement manqués.

Je mets fin au baisé pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux avant que nous nous échangions un tendre sourire.

- Je t'aime tant mon Kitsune.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Corbeau et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin

- À toi aussi.

Alors que nous allons reprendre notre baisé, on sonne à la porte.

- Coucou, les gars! C'est moi, votre fleur de cerisier. Venez m'ouvrir!

Je soupire de désespoir alors que mon renard ce met à rire.

- Ne te décourage pas, mon démon. Nous continuerons nos câlins plus tard devant un bon film, chuchote-t-il chaudement à mon oreille. J'en frissonne.

- Hm… C'est moi qui choisi? Lui demandais-je malicieusement.

- C'était à mon tour, mais… d'accord, me répond-t-il en me volant un baisé. Allez viens, il ne faut pas faire attendre notre invité.

Il me prend la main et je souris légèrement en le suivant vers l'entrée. Je l'aime tant. Pour lui je saurais être patient et je savourerais de chaque moment passé à ses côtés.

_«Finalement, c'est la plus belle Saint-Valentin que j'ai passé de toute ma vie. Parce que je l'ai passé avec toi, mon Kitsune. »_

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous à plu. Ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire, mais ça en a valu la peine. Je tiens à remercier ma béta, MiaAndersonHummelGleek, sans qui m'a fic ne serait pas aussi bien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Prochainement, je pars en vacance pour deux semaines avec ma béta et je vais en profité pour travailler sur la correction de _'' Notre rêve''_ et la suite de _'' Mon Valentin''_.

Merci encore de votre soutient et de vos gentils commentaire. Ça me touche vraiment de savoir que mon travail est apprécier.

Bon SasuNaru Day tous le monde et à bientôt!

Yume U. ^^


End file.
